


New Year's Eve in Vegas

by emughlyngx0412



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: A bit AU, F/M, Fluff, New Year, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emughlyngx0412/pseuds/emughlyngx0412
Summary: Gwen and Blake celebrate New Year's Eve in Las Vegas with their family, friends and Gwen's Vegas crew.





	New Year's Eve in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I shared this idea in Twitter a couple of days ago and I saw no one doing it yet. I thought that I might as well give it a try. Erm to break it to y’all, this is kind of my first time writing something like this, so I apologize if there are any mistakes and/or it’s not that well written. I’m going to practice more writing related to this, but that would be soon enough I guess. 
> 
> I hope y’all guide me with your feedback and/or criticism, so that would be very much appreciated especially after you guys read this. Actually in any writer’s work, any form of feedback is highly welcomed and recommended ‘cause it helps them improve and all that. So yeah, I’m not going to keep y’all waiting any longer. Here’s the New Years Eve one-shot.
> 
> One more thing, this might not be a little aligned with the order of events that exactly happened that night, so I apologize for that too, if ever I mixed up the order of it. But nonetheless, I tried to make the events as cohesive as possible.

This year is gonna be quite different from all the celebrations we did. We usually do our new year celebrations in Oklahoma. My family and Gwen's come all together then we welcome the year as one big family along with the excitement of getting to make new memories together and strengthening our bond as a family. Our fourth new year together is gonna be all that, except we'll be doing it in Vegas, right after Gwen's New Years Eve show.

I couldn't be anymore happier for the Vegas residency to be a part of my girlfriend's life. The stories she told me about meeting her fans up in person, whether that's the meet and greet or the show itself, always gets her blown away by their love and support for her and her music through the years. It's so much that she gets teary eyed sometimes when we talk about it. I mean I would have to agree with how iconic she is and how deserving she is of that love. Gwen is an absolute angel. She loves her fans a lot. She's genuine, kind and a family oriented type of person. Most importantly, she cares a lot about other people to the point where she'll put you first before anything. I've experienced that first hand way back during my divorce. I couldn't be more grateful for Gwen saving my life.

Tonight, we'll celebrate not only the arrival of a new year, but also the success of Gwen's residency so far. There's more dates in the upcoming year, which means more celebrations for its success. But that's just about it, tonight was all about Gwen and how amazing she is. I can't wait to see her at the party. I'm sure it's gonna be a lot of fun for Gwen and also for me.

Right after the curtain closes by the end of Sweet Escape, I decided to go down and head on backstage where the party will be held and help with some final preparations. I knew that Gwen and her crew would take some time to get changed and head on to the party, so I might as well keep myself busy before getting to congratulate my girlfriend on such a successful show. I'm glad almost everybody was there, the boys, Todd, Jen and their family, plus my friend, Clint. He went with his wife to watch Gwen. We'll meet up later during the party.

I ended up sitting on a couch with Stella and Ryan then they gave me this hat. I put it on then I made my nieces laugh. Gladly, it was a success. I just had to make fun of Todd when I saw him wearing a hat and some glasses. He looked weird, but it was still funny. He was starting to drink some of the drinks already before the party even started. Poor Jen, she's gonna have to deal with his hangover the morning after, but anyways, that's gonna be her struggle.

It didn't take long for Gwen's dancers to enter the room, one at a time. They were all changed and ready to party. I got some greetings and hugs then they headed on to grab something to bite, drink or both. I started to wonder where Gwen is then I remembered that she's going to take an extra time to take off her cowgirl costume and put on some party clothes. I never really minded her taking long to prepare and doll up, even if I really think she's beautiful without make-up, since that's who Gwen is. I'm good with whatever she wears or puts on. She'd look beautiful, hot or both either way. She's that perfect. She doesn't believe it sometimes, but in my eyes she is.

I refilled my cup to get my third drink of the night. I decided to have a different one, but not too strong. I don't want a strong hangover the next day since we'll be travelling somewhere to have some family time. I'm still drinking tonight, but I set myself a limit, besides we also have the kids with us. That's another reason. I made a rule to myself not to drink too much when they're around. It becomes frequent when it comes to spending time with them, which ended up with me minimizing as well. I didn't mind at all, plus I wanted to change that especially after my divorce. Things happen and y'all know the rest.

I was making my way back to the couch while greeting people who were quite new to my eyes, then I noticed someone who just newly arrived into the room. It didn't take me long to know who it was. it's Gwen. And let me tell y'all something, MY. JAW. FUCKING. DROPPED. I'm not kidding. Just look at her. Those red pants that's similar to the one back in her Truth tour with the black stuff at the back. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail which was nicely done, then there's this red shirt, crop top or whatever that reveals her abs. That really got my attention 'cause look how damn toned they are. I'm telling y'all. That woman already gave birth to three boys and she's still that mind blowing. UNBELIEVABLE. I'm going to have the time of my life by getting my patience controlled. I tell ya.

She was filming with her phone as she entered. I'm pretty sure her fans were dying when they saw that look. I mean who wouldn't. I saw one of her dancers staring at her when she entered. Sorry pal, but she's all mine. That was something that I was super proud of. I'm making sure of that after this party.

I took my time watching at her as she goes around to greet everyone and saying her thanks for coming. I knew she would laugh when she'd see her brother since he had weird stuff on him and he was halfway of being drunk, then I saw her walk to me. I was smiling like some idiot and I'm pretty sure Jen could see me from afar. When she's finally near, the view is breathtaking, which is an understatement if you ask me.

"Hi Blakey!" I'm completely calling it that she mirrored my smile. My girlfriend's glowing and I'm here for it.

"Hi pretty girl!" I placed my drink on the table beside me, stood up and placed my arms around her. I gave her tight squeeze and a kiss on top of her head. "Congrats on an amazing show, baby," I whispered against her ear. I feel her shivering as she settled within my arms. First goal out of a hundred more achieved.

"Thanks cowboy." She couldn't help but smile. Her eyes were glowing while her cheek slowly turned red. She's so beautiful. "I'm glad you're here." She reclaims her spot on my chest and returns the tight squeeze.

"Of course, pretty girl. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said it near her ear so she could hear me, then I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

We stayed in that position for a while until we both decided to sit down. She sat beside me, but occupied my lap. I'm thankful she did, but also not at the same time since that gave me a better view of her abs. I swallowed roughly and I tried my best to keep my arms placed around Gwen's shoulders. I think I spent five minutes staring at Gwen until Stella was trying to get my attention. Honestly, thank God for that or something else could've taken place.

Gwen was back to filming with her phone again, but she stayed on my lap. Not helping with the self-control at all. I'd like to know why I'm being tortured. _Asking for a friend._ I was trying to get my head focused on whatever Stella was asking me, but my head keeps going back to the thought of Gwen. I'm trying everything I can not to go deep into that. The night was still early. I might end up dragging Gwen out of here and I don't wanna deprive her of celebrating with her Vegas family. I have the rest of the night and the rest of my life to have her. That's what I keep telling myself.

I suddenly remembered my buddy, Clint. It's perfect to drive my attention out a little bit. I told Gwen about it then she stood up with me and continued filming with her phone. I had my drink refilled on the way. Gwen took a little sip. She kind of liked it, which might be something good or not really in the end. It didn't take long for us to find Lara and Clint. They just got some of the food then they were talking to each other. When Clint saw me, the two of them approached us.

"Hey man." I gave my friend a pat on the back then I hugged Lara. The two greeted back then I went back to my girlfriend. "Y'all know Gwen Stefani," I kind of bragged. I noticed her blushing and I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course," Clint began as he hugged Gwen then his wife, "That was an amazing show by the way. You're a killer performer."

"See. You're amazing, pretty girl and people agree." I pointed out. I gave Clint a wink then I looked back to Gwen. She was really red and I just couldn't resist kissing her on the forehead. I'm quoting her on this, but a little bit different since it's going to be from me to her. She's being cute.

We talked about her show for a while then we decided to head back to the couch where we sat before, but this time with Lara and Clint. Gwen was taking pictures and filmed a couple of videos with Clint on her phone. I was talking to Lara about how was she and their family.

"So how are you and Gwen?" Lara asked as she changed the topic.

"Well," I looked at Gwen and she gave a bright smile. She, Stella and Clint were talking about something, "We're great. Everything is fine and I'm happy with how things are."

"Your face definitely says it all. I'm glad you finally found that happiness you always deserved." Lara sincerely laid it out there. I couldn't help but agree. It was true in every sense. I'm just hoping and praying in stays on this lane for the rest of my life.

"Thanks Lara. I'm so happy I have her." I had to say it 'cause it's true. I'm super lucky to have Gwen. When I looked past Lara then I saw her, that's how I confirmed what I said. I'm super thankful that she's a part of my life. I've heard some people say that Gwen was the lucky one, but I have to say that it's me. I guess it's the both of us. There's nobody in the world like Gwen Stefani.

"I can clearly see that. Plus I've seen the way you look at her, especially tonight." Lara pointed out with a smirk on her face. To say that my eyes widened was an understatement. I mean people know how much I respect and adore Gwen although I never knew that it would be that obvious on how I check her out tonight.

"Don't deny it, Blake, even the dancers we talked to noticed." Lara can't help but just chuckle. I, on the other hand, am both proud and embarrassed. Proud 'cause at least people are 100% aware that she's mine and embarrassed 'cause someone can easily point it out.

"That's alright, Blake. Don't control too long. She has all the time for you." Lara winked and I just took a sip from my drink to hide whatever emotion my face was showing. "We'll just grab some drinks, Blake." That was the last thing Lara said to me then she called Clint. Clint gave Gwen a side hug and a wink at me then they headed on to the counter at the other side of the room to get some drinks. I took a seat again beside Gwen then she cuddled in closer and placed her head on my shoulder.

"What did you two talk about?" Gwen asked. I carefully placed my arms around her and pulled her even closer. I kissed the top of her head before I answered.

"Just stuff." That's all I could say since I was stammering. Gwen quickly shot her head up. She looked at me for a few seconds then started giggling. I absolutely don't know what my face looks like at the moment, but I couldn't take off the last few words Lara and I spoke to each other out of my head. It was doing things to me in both a good and bay way. I was trying my best to think of something so we wouldn't dwell in this too long. I just spoke whatever came in my head first.

"What about you and Clint? What'd y'all talk about?" In Blake ratings, that would do for the moment.

"Some stuff too." She giggled again. I took my time to look at her. She never fails to amaze me. It sounds cheesy, but I don't give a damn. It's the truth and it's one of the things I love about Gwen. She can go unexpected sometimes. At the same time, she knows how to handle stuff well and be serious, but be spontaneous in certain situations as well. I just shook my head sideways and chuckled before I gave Gwen another kiss, but this time on the forehead.

"But seriously tho, what did you two talk about? I'm just curious." She shyly smiled as she looked up at me when she asked the question. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to talk to her about it. I just don't know how I'm going to leave the last part without being to obvious or how I'm actually going to bring that up. 

"Well, I-, We-, There's-" I couldn't form any proper sentence, then I noticed Gwen keeping her full attention on me along with those pretty brown eyes. My eyes went down to her mouth and I could see them form even the slightest movement. After a few seconds, I watched Gwen slowly bite them. She let her teeth sink in on her lower lip. She slowly rubbed that area until she let go and gave her upper lip a fast bite, then she just decided to press her lips together in the end. I tried to redirect my focus, but my mind was floating somewhere else. "Erm, Lara said that I-"

"Mom, can you go with me?" Kingston said out of anywhere.

"Thank goodness, Kingston!" I blurted out as I snapped out of it. The moment I realized what I said since there were two pairs of eyes that were on me, my heart almost stopped. _Shit._

"Blake, are you okay?" Confusion was written all over Gwen's face and Kingston couldn't help but chuckle, probably since he doesn't know what's going on.

"Nothing. Nothing," I wasn't kidding when I say I panicked, "I'm good. Just yeah, the drink was too strong I guess." That sounded a reasonable reason for now, so I settled for it.

"Oh well. You're right tho, Blakey," _Gwen, your voice. Crap-_ "I'll be right back." She stood up and gave me a cute wave then she went with King.

I watched Gwen and Kingston as they went inside a quiet room together. Kingston was most likely going to facetime his girlfriend. They talk most of the time when they’re away from each other. It’s much like Gwen and I. We facetime when we’re apart now as much as before, during the early times of our relationship. It was fun for me since at least I get to see her pretty face, plus lots more.

I decided to hang out with some of the people that were there in the party. I was occasionally refilling my drink, but I also kept in mind the limit I set. It wasn’t difficult since it’s becoming a sort of habit anyway. It’s all good.

All the dancers agreed to have a sort of dance-off. It’s not a competition or anything. They’d just dance or groove to whatever music was playing. It sounds fun since there was no limit to what music could be played. It‘s mostly party or upbeat songs, which obviously fits the setting. I found a nice spot near the wall. I just decided to watch and laugh at whoever I wanted to. At least that way I could see most of the people that were there on the dance floor.

Gwen and Kingston finally came out of the door with Gwen filming using her phone. After the recording finished, Gwen waved at me then her dancers invited her to join them, to which my girlfriend agreed to. Kingston got dragged in as well. When he looked at me, I just laughed then gave out a signal with my head, encouraging him to just go on and enjoy. Things are just about to get real good starting now.

I took my time in watching Gwen dance. She did small moves at first. It was cute and she still looked pretty even while dancing, which is some kind of sorcery. I don’t know how you do that. How can someone be so beautiful no matter what they’re doing? Maybe Gwen could explain that to me soon enough.

“Come on, cowboy! Dance with us!” Gwen said as she went near me and pulled me all of a sudden towards her dancers. I just shook my head while chuckling. I ended up giving in. When I got there, I did my signature moves that I knew Gwen would laugh at. I could see her filming at the corner of my eye and I just had to step it up a notch. I can see Gwen trying to contain her laugh by just trying to cheer with her high pitched tone. _Stop that Gwen! It’s too cute and hot at the same time for you._ Of course, I never stopped trying to get the laugh out of Gwen. In no time, Gwen was laughing hard just after she finished filming. I left the dance floor like a boss, which had Gwen laughing harder. _Gwen Stefani! You better stop laughing like that or else-_

I was making my way back to my spot where I was standing before Gwen pulled me. I got laughs from Todd, who was shit faced drunk, and Jen, who couldn’t stop giggling. I winked at them, drawing out another laugh from the couple.

Just as I got back, they changed the music. I turned around and leaned closely against the wall. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that, but at the same time I’m glad I did ‘cause I saw how Gwen was definitely hitting it. Her dance moves got more intense which got me staring like a mad man. Gwen isn’t a pro dancer or the best dancer in the entire world, which didn’t matter to me at all, but when she dances, she either looks hot, sexy, cute or all. In this case, I’d say all. Yeah, all... OKAY YOU GOT ME. Hot and sexy are more dominant. There I said it.

When it went to the next song, I have to say, Gwen is good at twerking. It wasn’t really a twerk, but she was moving her lower half in THAT way, so I’d consider that a twerk. She was moving her entire body as she let herself get absorbed into the music. She held her hands up and made her lower half slowly groove. It was slowly doing things to me and I’m not daring to go there. Just not yet. Her abs were really something else. It was hard not to drool while she was doing all that. I know I have to get a grip, but come on, IT’S GWEN STEFANI. There’s no chill especially when it comes to me. I just had to distance myself from the wall before I might end up on the floor, staring at my girlfriend like she was my prey. Okay, fine. I was still staring at her, but who would blame me? Just look at her. Imagine she’s twerking right in front of you. Let me know your thoughts and tell me if you didn’t stare a her for at least more than 15 seconds... Ha! Caught you there!

She moved and moved and I was just impressed by that woman’s energy. I’m going to test how far she can go later. Ha! You’ll see, baby girl. I guess she knew that I was looking at her ‘cause when her eyes were on me. She gave me a wink. _THE NERVE! JUST WAIT, GWEN! I SWEAR-_ I stared at her with a more intense look. I know she wasn’t looking anymore, but I sure looked like a cave man if someone were to notice me. I didn’t care at all. Gwen did that. I’m telling y’all. My control is slipping by the minute and I wasn’t planning on hiding it.

They danced to a couple more songs. I just had to make my way a little closer, so I could get a better view. Maybe I should not have ‘cause I’m sure Gwen noticed that and she WILL do something about it. There were certain times where she’d dance right in front me. She’s pretending not to know I was there. My girlfriend may look innocent at most times, but she’s got some dirty tricks up her sleeve. She twerked her ass right where my eyes could clearly see. She’d go slow then she’d speed it up a little bit. She’d move her arms too, getting a complete package of whatever dance she was trying to pull off, right in front of me. _Good lord Jesus!_ I’m not going to spit out what I just saw, but I’ll give one hint with two words. Black lace. This woman has a caveman in the making.

She set a little bit of a distance. But no matter how far or how near she was, the torture was the same. I never took my eyes off of her. I know anyone whose anyone can notice and that didn’t bother me anymore. I was clear with what or more like who I wanted. I want Gwen.

Maybe it was after the 5th or 6th song. I don’t know. I lost count. Staring at Gwen was my number one priority the entire time. They began the countdown. Gwen and her dancers stopped the dance-off for a while. I may have to thank the heavens for that, since the torture will be slightly (just slight) lessened, and at the same time no ‘cause no more view of Gwen Stefani dancing to whatever song plays.

Gwen decided to film with her phone again while doing the countdown. When it was finally twelve, she greeted her kids first, giving her two big boys a kiss on the cheeks and a greeting. She went to me, all excited with a big smile on her face. When she was within the reach of my arm, she filmed with her phone on one hand and grabbed my shoulder with the other. I didn’t wait any longer. The moment she was completely facing my direction, I kissed her.

At first it was light, just my way of saying I love you so much, you mean everything to me. But after a while, I completely put my arms around her lower back, right on the part where there’s no more clothing covering it then I pressed my lips against hers harder. It got her body bent a little bit then I started to nibble on her lower lip. I felt her smiling as we kissed and I immediately knew she liked it. I started rubbing her lower back then we both pulled away out of breath. I kept her close to me as I enveloped her in a hug. I kept it tight then I kissed her forehead, temple, cheek then finally her lips once more, which got her giggling in a matter of seconds.

I cupped her cheeks as I made the kiss deeper. I couldn’t help it anymore and I had to show her. My hands were starting to get out of control as I went from hugging her to going all over her back, the bare skin part, underneath her top, the waist line of her pants. I suddenly remembered we were in a party, so I gathered all of my strength to pull away. I wanted her there and then, but I guess that has to wait for later.

“Happy New Year, cowboy!” She finally greeted as she got her breathing stable. Her lips were a bit swollen and she didn’t mind at all. I smiled big since I was proud of it.

I just gave her my signature dimpled smile then I hugged her again. I gave her a short peck on the cheek before I whispered ‘I love you pretty girl’ against her ear.

“I love you too cowboy! Thank you for everything! I’m super lucky to have you,” she replied.

“I’m also so lucky, baby girl. I couldn’t thank the heavens more for making you a part of my life. I’d do everything I can to make you a part of it forever.” I held her closer if that was even possible. She was getting teary eyed. I wiped the tear that escaped its way down then I kissed her forehead. I meant every word I said and I promised her forever already from the beginning. I want to make it extra special when it becomes official for us. I’m not rushing for that happen, but I will do it soon.

We stayed in that position for a while, ‘til we decided to include the kids into the mix. I went to Kingston and Zuma while Gwen went to get Apollo. I gave each of the two boys a hug then a soft pat on the back. I added a couple of thank yous to them for lots of reasons, one being making me a part of their life and giving the chance to love them and take care of them. I know I’m not their dad. I’m not even trying to be. I can be their friend, buddy or whatever they want it to be, but what’s constant is I’ll be there for them always, just like how I am to Gwen.

Gwen arrived as she was carrying Apollo. The poor little boy had no idea of what’s going on. He hid his face against Gwen’s shoulders, which had the both of us chuckling. The moment he saw me, he let out a smile. I got a greeting and so did Gwen. The little boy asked for the company of his brothers, so I offered to take him since Gwen’s dancers were calling her once again.

I handed Apollo over to Kingston. I asked them if they’ll be fine, then King replied with a firm yes, so I just took the three of them inside the room where Gwen and Kingston was at. I made sure they were completely okay inside before I left.

The party went on as things got more intense since it was a bit past twelve. Todd was completely drunk and I couldn’t help but pity Jen. I had to chuckle when I went past them, but Jen just told me that this is just once a year and it ain’t happening again. That was a good laugh for me honestly. _Good luck, Todd..._

I decided to stop drinking and just eat a few chips ‘cause I could feel the alcohol starting to take its effect. I was tipsy, but not drunk. Tipsy in a way where I can still drive properly without causing any trouble. I’m a tough guy when it comes to this, so no worries. 

Gwen was talking to a couple of people and I just had to grab the opportunity of watching her from afar. It’s one of my favorite things to do especially in these occasions. I just want to watch Gwen interact with people, at the same time, watch people be amazed of how down-to-earth and how much of an amazing human being she is. I was smiling like an idiot the entire time and I didn’t mind at all.

It was getting a bit late which made some of the people who attended start to leave. They said good-bye to Gwen then to me. I escorted Lara and Clint up until the door. We’ll still see each other tomorrow, so it wasn’t really a ‘til next time’ type of goodbye.

The dancers started to leave in groups. Each gave a kiss goodbye to Gwen and a promise to see each other for rehearsals on the February and March shows. When they’d see me, they’d wave goodbye. I was arranging some of the cups and threw some of the trash as my way of helping whoever will clean up here in Gwen’s backstage room.

Our family and Todd’s left last. We were just waiting for Gwen and Jen to get their stuff then we’ll head on to the rooms to get some sleep while waiting for our flight the following day. I was looking out for Todd who was almost passed out on the couch when Kingston and Zuma approached me.

“Blake, can we sleep with Uncle Todd and Jen?” Kingston asked, speaking up first. Zuma, looking at me while waiting for a response, was just right beside him.

“You gotta ask your mom about that.” It was all I could put out. Obviously I’m saying yes, (for reasons) but of course that wouldn’t be fully granted if Gwen doesn’t agree.

“Ask me what,” Gwen butted in out of nowhere as she jut arrived in the living room area.

“Can we sleep with Uncle Todd and Aunt Jen?” Zuma pleaded, “Please momma.” The 10 year old’s pleading eyes were hard to resist. I was silently praying Jen agrees. That way I’d have Gwen to myself without any distractions tonight. It sounds selfish, but just for tonight. _Come on, Jen. I’m counting on ya._

“If that’s okay with your Aunt Jen,” Gwen replied then she looked towards Todd and Jen, who just helped each other to get Todd standing on his feet.

“That’d keep Stella and Leo busy, so it’s perfectly fine with me,” Jen said. I wish I wasn’t that obvious, but I really wanted to jump with joy so bad and give Jen a tight hug. Seriously, _Thank you God!_ I noticed Jen sneakily giving me a wink right after she responded. I guess she knew the entire night. Well, she’d always be the first person to know or notice things. 

“It’s okay for Aunt Jen, so that’s a yes for me,” Gwen exclaimed with the voice she uses when she talks to Apollo. _Crap. Hot._ Kingston was smiling while Zuma was cheering with excitement. Apollo wasn’t completely aware of what just happened, but he joined his brothers. Gwen just smiled since she always loves seeing her children happy. I mirrored her smile for the same reason plus another one.

We all walked out together. I had Zuma beside me while Kingston was in the middle of Gwen and I as he held Apollo on his left. We walked in Todd’s pace since we’re all aware of how drunk he actually is. Jen was the one escorting Todd while Stella held Leo. Zuma and I were talking about how he helped backstage for the past few nights. I couldn’t help but smile. Zuma’s been doing that since Gwen’s truth tour. He’d help when he’s there and what’s more to that is it makes Gwen happy to see one of her kids supporting her and being hands on.

We were almost near the place where we’d part ways. I was still trying to find a way to bring up about the bus thing. I promised Gwen we’d hang there, but I’m not completely sure on how I’m going to arrange it. That was until-

“Alright, Gwen. We’ll head on to the hotel room. I gotta get Todd to bed plus it’s past Apollo and Leo’s bedtime. Gotta go. Have fun,” Jen suddenly brought up. I couldn’t thank the heavens more. I’m gonna have to give Jen a big thanks later on. She saved my ass tonight. Kudos to her for that.

“I thought we’ll hang first on the bus?” Gwen blurts out confused. 

“I’m getting sleepy already, plus you’ll have fun with Blake. Right King and Zuma?” Jen replies with a smirk. _Good one._

“Yeah. I’m sleepy mom. I think I ate too much and I think King wants to talk to his gf some more.” Zuma adds. I’m not sure if everyone was actually helping me, but it looks like it is. Todd is too drunk to say a word anyways. If he weren’t drunk, he’d probably state the obvious.

“That’s a first,” Gwen states, “Okay, see you guys in the morning.” _Wait. That’s it? No further questions? Wow. Everything is going my way tonight, I guess. Ha! 2019 is off to a good start._

Gwen gave a goodnight kiss to her each of her three boys first before they went off the other way. Gwen and I went to my tour bus hand in hand as she walks right beside me. Gwen and I weren’t exactly talking although we just enjoyed each other’s company. We walked in comfortable silence except when we’d “accidentally” brush our arms playfully. Yeah, you know why ‘accidentally’ is in between quotation marks. We just end up giggling at each other or if she’s not a bit far from my reach, I’d kiss her cheek.

When we arrived in the bus, I let Gwen go inside further, so I could lock the door without her noticing. I wanted no distractions, which is why I did everything I can. Before I left the bus earlier today to go watch Gwen’s show, I made sure that the blinds were already down. I didn’t want to traumatize anyone’s eyes with my animalistic side. My patience was already slipping, but I let myself control it for a bit, give me five more minutes or six.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink, Blakey?” Gwen said as she moved around the bus. I saw her barefoot, indicating she already took her shoes off. She only does that when we’re at home or here in the bus with just us, Todd and Jen and/or the kids. 

_You._ “I um-“ I paused for a while, feeling my patience slipping, “I’m good. I’m still full from the party.” _Full from your torture if you ask me..._

“I’m still quite full too,” Gwen mentioned as she stopped in the middle of the walkway.

I took my time to look at her before she walked nearer to me, looking up because of our height difference. I was getting a bit impatient, but I wanted to take my time. At the same time, those pretty and soft lips are definitely hard to resist.

“Did you have fun at the party, cowboy?” she asked, closing the distance between us, walking like some hot supermodel.

I took a large gulp before I tried to tell myself to get a grip. “Erm yeah, it was fun-“ I stopped there because I fully knew that the words that’ll come out of my mouth in the next few seconds will get out of control.

“Doesn’t look like you did,” she pouted. SHE POUTED. _For God sakes! Gwen Stefani I’m-_

“It really was fun.” I fucking stuttered. _Great._

“Then point out which one.” _Hot._ She drew her face closer to mine. She gave me a daring stare with those pretty brown eyes.

_That’s it. ENOUGH._

I crashed my lips against hers then pushed her towards the nearest wall. I only gave myself a few pecks and a couple of bites on her lips before I pushed my tongue against hers, asking for entrance, which she gave in quickly. Her taste was always sweet and it was making my sense fly everywhere. It was her. It was addicting. I only wanted more.

My hands were literally everywhere, her cheek, her neck, her top, her bare back, her hips, her pants. They didn’t stay in one place. I slowly made my way down to her neck while I started undoing her top. I kissed, licked then bit it making sure I leave a good mark on there. I did the same thing as every other area I could go on her neck. I didn’t want to leave any spot tonight. I was making sure she knows what I’m in for and I ain’t holding back. I guess she knew that I was having a hard time getting her top discarded since she started helping me and gave me better access to her neck.

“Blake,” she breathed. I gave that one spot on her neck one hard bite, my favorite spot and the one where it’s hard to cover with make-up, which got her catching her breath in a matter of seconds. 

When her top was disregarded, I went straight for her chest. Kissing, licking, biting every area I could. She was moaning every now and then which kept motivating me even if my friend underneath my pants was starting to lose its control. 

I grabbed one of her thighs using one of my hands then placed it around my waist. I disregarded her bra like a pro, using only one hand since the other one was on her thigh, caressing it. She chose one of her bras that were easy to detach. _I guess I’m not the only one who’s excited and impatient._ I went straight for one of her breasts then started sucking them and biting them. She arched the moment I bit them, driving out another moan. “I think I need another of that,” I said as I went to the other one and started the same thing. I drew out another one but louder.

“Blake-“ She was out of breath as I went down again slower than ever, which had her whining like a mad kid. I licked all the way from her breast down to her stomach, while my other hand slid from her side then to her hip.

“I-“ She wasn’t forming any proper sentence as I took my time taking off her pants. She just shouted out random sounds which had my little friend bursting out of control. I purposely made it slow as my payback for the torture she did to me a while ago at the party. Her hands quickly went down to help me take off her pants. I stopped then she practically slammed the wall. _Guess I’m not the only one who’s been driving crazy._

“Hands off, baby girl. No touching. Hands on the wall.” I used my commanding voice even if I was running out of patience already. She quickly followed, placing her hands back then biting her lip. _Shit._

I went back to taking off her pants. I licked the part of the leg that was being exposed at the same time, which had her looking at me with dark eyes and I couldn’t just wait any longer. I disregarded her red pants then licked my way back up into her center. Her legs were trembling in anticipation and I haven’t even taken off her black lace panties yet. _Good lord._

I pulled them down using my teeth which got her hissing. Her hands went to my hair then I slapped them with one of my hands, driving out a groan from her like an angry kid then she immediately placed it back on the wall. I licked my way towards her inner thighs. Kiss, bite and lick on all possible areas except her center. When I went too close, she whined loud enough to be heard in the whole bus.

“Blake. Please-“ she panted. The only comprehensible words she’s blurted out so far. “I- please!” she finally moaned out. _God, help me._

“Yes, baby girl? What do you want?” I teased. I licked her near her center and she was going crazy.

“I-, Cl-, Uh-, YES!“ she practically yelled when I bit that same area then licked the nearby ones.

“What? That wasn’t an answer. Tell me what you want or else I won’t know what to do.” I teased one more time. I wanted to hear just at least one more decent word from her.

“Please!!” she squealed and I finally gave Gwen her wish. One long lick on top of her clit and she lost it. I had to hold her hips to keep her in place. I continued circling her center with my tongue then pressing it harder after each cycle. Gwen’s hands went to my hair, pushing me further and I couldn’t help but suck harder. 

“God! Yes! More! God!” She yelled. I went faster and faster until I started biting her center which drove out the loudest moan I’ve heard tonight. We’re gonna do the loving crap and slow stuff later, but I want this fast and wild right now and I was definitely getting it.

“Faster. Blake, faster!” I pushed deep and I could feel her walls clenching. Her legs were trembling more frequently and I knew she was close. This is gonna be her first out of many orgasms tonight. That starts a few seconds from now.

“Let go, baby. Let go.” That was all it took then one more bite on her clit. She arched and moaned as she finally released her orgasm. Her taste was addicting and I’ll never get over it even if it’s three years in. There was always something that kept pulling me in and always left me wanting for more. Call me whipped, but I’d never get enough of her. 

I licked every last drop I could like a kid eating his favorite ice cream then I stood up and licked my lips right in front of Gwen. She moaned as she watched me then pulled me towards her, crashing her lips against mine. She ended up tasting herself on my mouth and I couldn’t think of anything hotter than that.

“I think you can give it to me one more time, baby girl. Come on.” I slipped one finger in which had her arching against my chest. It was a sight to behold. “God, you’re so beautiful just like this,” I breathed as I kissed her when she moaned once again. I had two more fingers enter her, getting myself a strong grip on my shoulders. I twisted my fingers inside then I quickly hit that spot. She moaned loud when I got to do so.

My thumb massaged her clit which got her legs trembling in a matter of seconds again. I twisted my fingers a bit more and her walls were clenching once more. She was begging me to go faster and who wouldn’t follow after seeing and hearing that. As I kissed her, she had her second orgasm. I quickly pulled off my fingers then started licking and sucking on them one by one. I did it slowly ‘cause I wanted Gwen to watch this.

“Blake, get off of those pants NOW!” The first actual sentence she’s formed. I loved it so much when Gwen gets impatient and turned on. It turns me on even more as well. I felt my little friend, getting excited and that voice was nothing less than hot. _Fuck._

She helped me disregard my clothes as quick as I could. She threw them off somewhere the moment I pushed her towards the couch. She was already laid down when she pulled me with both arms for another kiss. I immediately asked for entrance with my tongue as I positioned myself on top of her.

My hard member brushed against her dripping wet center which had her whining and begging in one scream. _Shit._ I’m not going to last long and I know it big time.

“Tell me what do you want baby girl.” I said as I dived into her chest once again.

“I- YES! YES! MORE!” She shouted. I licked the area surrounding her breast. I wasn’t satisfied with the answer I got yet.

“What?” I teased. I stopped, but I kept my member in contact with her center, as my way of torture. I have to admit it was difficult for me too, but I just kept telling myself to hold on just a little more.

“Blake-“ She breathed as she trembled in anticipation. “Fuck me ‘til the sun comes up. PLEASE.” I gave her a hard time forming her sentence as I grind my hip against hers then my member right on top of her center. She almost moaned before it came out of her mouth.

“You don’t have to ask twice, baby.” I took my time as I aligned my center with hers before I entered. She arched hard as I did. I pressed my lips against hers to tone down (a bit) the next set of satisfying moans that she was releasing. She was tight, which got me slowly moaning and groaning like some mad man. There were so many things that I felt at the same time, but the most dominant one was pleasure. I wanted to take it slow, but that wasn’t in my vocabulary as of that moment.

I waited patiently for Gwen to adjust to my size. I want her bad, but I’m not going forward if she isn’t comfortable. My signal to go was when she was starting to scratch my back with her nails. I started to establish a rhythm by moving deep in slowly then moving out quick. That drove out a moan from the both us which could’ve made me cum at that moment, but I wanted to do it with Gwen.

She circled her legs around my hips planting me inside of her deeper. I started speeding up a little bit, getting Gwen’s moans a little frequent. I wanted to push her to the edge since I know I’m close enough myself. I started nibbling at her neck then it led her to scratching my back signaling me to go faster.

It didn’t take us long to be in sync. I moved down as she moved up then vice versa. I went my way down to Gwen’s chest, which had her arching and screaming some more. I knew she’s close.

“Blake, harder. Harder!” Gwen screamed. I followed her command then I felt her walls tightening and her legs around me trembling. “I’m- I- Yes! YES!” She was panting hard as I was groaning of pleasure. I kissed her one more time as I pushed in deep and hard before I went to her ear.

“Do it, baby girl. Cum for me I wanna see you cum like you never had before.” That was all I had to whisper against her sensitive ear then I felt her walls clenching and screams filling the bus as she held her release. Just seconds after, I had my orgasm too. I spilled everything I could inside of her as we both kissed each other in the midst of our orgasm to tone down our loud in-sync moans.

I adjusted my position on the couch without slipping out as Gwen settled on her favorite spot on my chest, still trying to come down from her high. _She fits there perfectly._

She looks breathtaking with that post-sex glow and there’s not one more stunning sight to behold than that. She’s beautiful in every way and no one tells me otherwise. 

I held her close then I gave her a tight hug while I tried to even out my breathing. I kissed her cheek then her forehead as I whispered one more thing against her ear, “I love you so much and happy new year, pretty girl!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for taking your time reading! I hope it wasn’t too blunt or something else related. Regardless, tell me what y’all thought of it, comments, feedback, criticism, anything. ;)) You can message me personally in Twitter, @stefanigwenph if you'd like. I’d love to hear your suggestions and thoughts. If this happened to be similar to any work, I apologize for that. There’s a lot of smut one-shots and fics within the shefani tag, so I can’t really guarantee that it wouldn’t be at least 5% similar, but I did try my best to make it different and somehow my own (?; not 100% sure of the right term/s) Also, if there were a couple of mistakes, additional apologies also for that too. :)) Anyways, thank you guys again and have an awesome day ahead! Happy January! :))


End file.
